John Daniel Logan
by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = Dalhousie University, Harvard University | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} John Daniel Logan (May 2, 1869 - January 24, 1929) was a Canadian poet and academic. He is noted for teaching the first university-level course on Canadian literature.R.D. Mathews, John Daniel Logan, Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 1238. Print. Life Logan was born in Antigonish, Nova Scotia, the oldest son of Elizabeth Gordon (Rankin) and Charles Logan. He was educated at Pictou Academy and Dalhousie University, from which he received a B.A. in Philosophy in 1893, and an M.A. in 1894. He then went to Harvard University, where he received a Ph.D. in 1896.John W. Garvin, "Dr. J.D. Logan," Canadian Poets (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild and Stewart, 1916), 266, Digital Library, University of Pennyslyvania, UPenn.edu, Web, Feb. 15, 2012. After graduating he served as the principal of Hampton Academy in New Hampshire, and then as a professor of English and Philosophy in the State University of South Dakota. From 1908 to 1910 he was the music critic of the Sunday World of Toronto. He also worked for the Toronto Daily News. In 1915 he delivered a series of lectures on Canadian literature at Acadia University. which were labelled by the Acadia Bulletin as "the first course of lectures on distinctively Canadian Literature which has ever been given in a Canadian University.". After service in the Army during World War I, Logan returned to Acadia as "Special Lecturer on Canadian Literature" to conduct the first university course on the subject in 1919-1920 – a course hailed by the [[The Globe (Toronto)|Toronto Globe]] as "an innovation of national importance.".R.L. McDougall, "Literature in English: Teaching," Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 1226. Print. Writing Marjorie McMurchy, Canadian Courier: "The writer says in his Preface that his work is no better and no worse than what might readily be accomplished by any man of education and literary instincts. Thus it will be seen that Dr. Logan does not claim to be a poet. But what he writes is so essentially national, so strong in spirit, and deals so closely with what is good material for poetry that Songs of the Makers of Canada is the most authentic little book of Canadian poetry that we have this year." Publications Poetry * Preludes: Sonnets, and other verses. Toronto: William Briggs, 1906. *''Songs of the Makers of Canada, and other homeland lyrics. Toronto: William Briggs, 1911. *''Insulters of Death, and other poems of the great departure. Halifax, NS: L.C. Davidson, 1916. *''The New Apocalypse, and other poems of days and deeds in France''. Halifax: T.C. Allen, 1919. *''Christobel: A trifoliate coronal of sonnets to the ideal incarnate''. Toronto: privately published, 1920. *''Twilight Litanies, and other poems from the ivory tower''. Toronto: W. Tyrrell, 1920. Non-fiction * The Structural Principles of Style Applied: A manual of English composition. Vermillion, SD: Willey & Danforth, 1900. * The Religious Function of Comedy: A phase of the problem of evil. Toronto: William Briggs, 1907. *''Quantitative Punctuation: A new practical method based on the evolution of the literary sentence in modern English prose''. Toronto: William Briggs, 1907. * Democracy, Education, and the New Dispensation: A constructive essay in social theory. Toronto: William Briggs, 1908. * The Making of the New Ireland: An essay in social psychology. Toronto: Gaelic League, 1909. *''Canada's Champion Regimental Band: A critical study of the musicianship of the Band of the 85th Overseas battalion, C.E.F., Nova Scotia Highlanders''. Pictou, NS: Advocate Printing, 1916. *''Aesthetic Criticism in Canada: Its aims, methods, and status''. Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild, & Stewart, 1917. *''Scott and Haliburton: An essay in the psychology of creative satiric humor''. Halifax, NS: T.C. Allen, 1921. *''Love's Pilgrim: Being the pathetic story of an obscure and forlorn emigrant poet, J.K. Bathurst''. Halifax, NS: T.C. Allen, 1921. *''The Genius of Marjorie Pickthall: An analysis of aesthetic paradox''. Toronto: Canadian Magazine, 1922. **also published as Marjorie Pickthall: Her poetic genius and art: An appreciation and an analysis of aesthetic paradox. Halifax, NS: T.C. Allen, 1922. *''Thomas Chandler Haliburton''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1924. * J.D. Logan and D. French, Highways of Canadian Literature: A synoptic introduction to the literary history of Canada (English) from 1760 to 1924. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1924. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Daniel Logan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 15, 2014. See also * List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems * Dr. J.D. Logan in Canadian Poets. * John Daniel Logan at PoemHunter (9 poems) *John Daniel Logan at Poetry Nook (13 poems) ;About * John Daniel Logan in the Canadian Encyclopedia. Category:1869 births Category:1929 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Dalhousie University alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Acadia University faculty Category:Poets Category:George Dance articles